That Just Happened
by Kadiedid
Summary: Some things you can never unsee! A funny little one shot.


_**Yes, I'm still working on 'The Legacy' but wrote this while I was on vacation. Just a funny little one shot. Please let me know if you enjoy it! **_

_**Twitter kdhs01**_

* * *

Callen and Sam crept quietly up to Deeks' apartment. It was three o'clock in the morning and they were worried. They had an urgent case and had been trying to call both him and Kensi for half an hour with no results. Standing outside the apartment door Callen again tried Deeks' cell number. A few seconds later, they heard the phone ringing inside the apartment. Sam nodded at Callen as he pulled his gun out and pointed it toward the door. Callen bent down to pick the lock then looked up at Sam when he had finished. He too stood and pulled out his gun.

Sam quietly pushed the door open and entered the room first. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness to reveal no one inside. Sam pointed to a cell phone on the coffee table lying next to a few beer bottles. They stepped quietly into the kitchen and again saw no one. Soft music was coming from the direction of the bedroom. Callen tilted his head toward the hallway and followed Sam to the door. Both men held their guns ready as Callen quickly opened the door and flung it back while Sam hit the light switch.

The sight before them might have been funny except that it wasn't. Callen couldn't hide the look of shock on his face and stared at the spectacle. Sam at least had the decency to look at the floor, at the ceiling, at anyplace but the bed.

A very naked Deeks lay on his side, now propped up on his left arm. His eyes were wide and he was pointing his gun directly at Callen.

Lying behind him was a very naked Kensi, also propped up on her left arm with her gun pointing directly at Sam.

As soon as the door had opened Deeks had grabbed his gun from the nightstand and pointed it at the intruders while Kensi had pulled hers from beneath the pillow.

"What the hell?" Deeks shouted as he lowered his weapon and glared at the two men standing in his bedroom.

Callen and Sam both lowered their guns as Kensi did her best to cover herself and Deeks with the sheet.

"If you had just answered your damn phone we wouldn't have barged in like this," Sam said angrily.

Callen just stood there, speechless.

Kensi flopped back down on the bed and pulled the covers over her face. "Why are you here?" she croaked.

"We have a case that couldn't wait and when we couldn't reach either of you, we got worried," Callen finally managed to reply.

"Fine, just give us a minute okay?" Deeks said frustrated as he flopped back down on the pillow.

Sam nodded to Callen and they left the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Okay, I could have gone without seeing that," Sam said smirking.

"I've got to admit, I really didn't think she would cross that line. What if this changes their partnership?" Callen asked quietly.

"G., come on. I'm surprised they lasted this long. They've had the hots for one another since they met. It was just a matter of time."

"Maybe, but…" Callen left the thought hanging as they sat on the couch waiting for the junior agents to get dressed.

"But nothing, G. Don't do this. Don't guilt them into anything. I think they're good for each other. He makes her lighten up and she brings out the best in him. Don't you see that?" he asked quietly.

"I guess you're right. But we're still going to scare the crap out of him."

"Well, that's a given," Sam said grinning.

* * *

"Well, that just happened," Deeks said as he rolled over toward Kensi and gently pulled the sheet from her head. "You okay?"

"No."

"Yeah, me either. Remind me to put a deadbolt on my door."

"It's a little late for that," she said as a slow smile began to creep across her face.

"What?" he asked grinning as he reached for her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Did you see Callen's face?" she asked, giggling quietly.

"Yes and believe it or not, I think Sam actually blushed," he chuckled softly.

She looked into his eyes and said, "Guess the secret's out huh?"

"Yes… but not all of it," he said kissing her softly.

"No, not all of it," she whispered, returning the kiss.

"Think we should tell them?"

"Not now," she replied. "I think one shock for today is enough."

"Agreed." He yawned and closed his eyes. Nothing like waking up suddenly with guns pointed at you."

"Don't forget the part about being caught naked," she commented.

"Trust me. I won't forget it and I don't think the guys will either."

She groaned and closed her eyes.

"But now we need to get going before we get into even more trouble."

"Fine. I'll hop in the shower first," she said as she kissed him lightly then got up.

"It'll be quicker if we both shower together," he offered as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No it won't and you know it," she said smiling.

"Yes I do," he grinned. "Yes I do."

* * *

Deeks and Kensi came out of the bedroom about half an hour after Sam and Callen had left them alone. Both were frowning but silent as they picked up their phones and jackets.

"You ready?" Callen asked as he and Sam stood.

"Let's go," Deeks said testily as he opened the door for the agents.

"Look man, we're sorry okay? We thought something had happened to you," Callen offered as an apology.

"I know," Deeks said sighing loudly. "But how would you feel if your friends barged in on you and your girl?"

"I get it, believe me I do. I'm sorry."

Deeks observed the appropriate embarrassed looks on both of their faces and said as he offered his hand, "Apology accepted."

Callen shook it then walked out the door. Deeks locked it behind them and followed them all down the stairs. As he and Kensi moved toward the parking lot he shot back over his shoulder at Sam and Callen as they were getting into their car parked in the street, "Good luck getting that image out of your head though."

"Deeks!" Kensi said as she shoved him away from her.

"What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood. We don't want them thinking about it all day and now that I've said that, they'll do everything they possibly can to _not _think about it," he said grinning as he got in the car.

"Okay. Now what can you say to me to keep me from turning a bright shade of red every time I see them?"

He leaned over and kissed her softly, "What on earth do you have to be embarrassed about? You are the most beautiful woman on the planet, inside and out."

She kissed him back and replied, "You're just prejudiced."

"No I'm not. Ask anybody. Ask Callen and Sam," he said with a smirk.

She punched his arm and said, "Drive!"

* * *

They arrived at Ops much later than Hetty had anticipated and they knew the questions were coming but unfortunately they hadn't coordinated their stories with Sam and Callen.

"It's about time. What kept you?" Hetty asked frowning.

'Uhh… we had a little trouble getting in touch with Deeks so we went over to his place to wake him up," Sam offered knowing that it was useless to lie completely. They just needed to skirt around the details.

"Mr. Deeks, why didn't you answer when they called?"

"Umm, I didn't have my phone with me and I uhh… couldn't hear it ringing."

"That explains why it took so long for you three to get here, what is your excuse Ms. Blye?"

"I…, I…, I don't have one."

"Surely, you can do better than that?"

She looked at Deeks then back at Hetty and sighed. "I was at Deeks' apartment also."

"I see. Having another sleepover?"

"Another?" Callen asked surprised. "How long have you been having 'sleepovers'?"

"Look, can we just get up to Ops and start on the case?" Deeks asked annoyed.

"No, seriously, I need to know how long this has been going on. I thought this was the first 'incident', but now I'm finding out it's not?"

"G." Sam warned.

"No, I need to know. I don't want to have to worry about the dynamics of this team changing. What happens if you catch him sleeping with someone else and you break up?" he asked looking at Kensi. "What happens to the team then?"

Deeks stepped in front of Callen and said in a low whisper, "You really think that little of me? That I would cheat on her? I. Love. Her. She is my life and I would never do anything to hurt her." He turned to Kensi and said, "I think we need to tell them."

"Me too."

"Tell us what?" Sam asked.

Kensi reached for a chain that was around her neck and pulled it over her head. Deeks walked to her side and did the same. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held out the chain with his other hand. Kensi held hers out beside his.

"We've been married for six months," she said then turned to smile up at Deeks.

"Six months and two days to be exact," he said grinning down at her.

Their wedding rings were on the chains and they had been wearing them whenever they weren't on missions.

"Six months? Really?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yes, really," Deeks answered as they put the chains back around their necks. "So, if you're worried about team dynamics, I think I can guarantee that they won't change."

Hetty smiled and said, "Congratulations to you both. I was wondering how long it would take before you spilled the beans. I'll meet you up in Ops."

Deeks looked at Kensi shaking his head, chuckling softly.

Recovering from his surprise Sam said,"Congratulations guys," giving each of them a hug. "I'm happy for you, I really am."

"Thanks Sam," they both replied.

He followed Hetty up to Ops and as Kensi and Deeks started to follow, Callen stopped them.

"Deeks."

He turned to face him, "Yes…"

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you. I know you are completely devoted to her. You two are great together. Congratulations." He stepped forward and hugged Kensi then held out his hand to Deeks.

He ignored the hand and pulled Callen in for a hug. "Thanks man."

Deeks turned to Kensi and took her hand. "You ready to go tell the Wonder Twins our news?"

She smiled and nodded, "I guess so."

They followed Callen up the stairs and Deeks added, "But let's leave out the part where our friends saw us naked."

Callen continued to walk up and said, "They won't hear it from me. I'm trying really hard to forget."

The three of them walked into Ops to see Eric and Nell with their mouths wide open and staring at them. Deeks looked at Sam and said, "I'm guessing you told them?"

"About seeing us naked?" screeched Kensi.

Nell's face turned a bright shade of red and Eric's mouth dropped open even wider.

Deeks shook with laughter and turned to Kensi, "No sweetheart, about us being married. But _now_ they know about the umm… naked thing."

Kensi closed her eyes and couldn't help but blush brightly. This was going to be a very long day.

Deeks hugged her and whispered where only she could hear, "Don't worry. I don't think there's anything left to tell unless, of course, you want to tell them all about our sex life."

She looked up and punched him in the arm.

"Aaaand she's back," he said as he smiled and looked over at the others.

"We've had a very exciting and eventful day so far and it's not even five o'clock in the morning. Can we just get to work?" Deeks pleaded.

"I agree," Hetty replied. "I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Deeks would like to tell us all about their wedding but it can wait until we finish this case. Mr. Beale?" she said looking toward the still open-mouthed tech.

Eric quickly recovered and began placing pictures up on the big screen.

Deeks turned to Kensi and mouthed, "I love you Mrs. Deeks."

She smiled and silently replied, "I love you too, hubby."

The both turned their attention to the screen and immersed themselves in the new case.

It was certainly not the way they intended to let the team know about their marriage but it was nice to know they didn't have to hide their feelings for each other from their friends any longer.

And that made them both smile.


End file.
